Sin titulo
by ReginaNatsu
Summary: Conjunto de historias cortas, como protagonista Kenichi y diversos personjes masculinos del manga. Porque no todo gira alrededor de las artes marciales y mucho menos cuando cierto castaño anda cerca con su sonrisa infantil, ojos soñadores y determinación inquebrantable. Yaoi/ SPOILERS.


**Disclainer: **Los personajes no pertenecen, son propiedad de Syun Matsuena. Lo unico que me pertenece es la historia y no se si cuenta porque lo soñe.

**Advertencia: **SPOILERS. Violación. El lector puede morir de aburrimiento, ortografia, OCC.

**Aclaración:** El presente capitulo se lleva acabo en el Desafio de Discipulos, saga del manga. Para ser exactos la noche anterior a la pelea final y después de dicha pelea.

** Sin titulo.**

**1. Kanou Shou...**

-mmm…Bastardo… detente…-el castaño intento suprimir un gemido sin mucho éxito mientras sentía como el rubio entraba violentamente en él.

-…ung…-gruño disfrutando de la calidez del otro-eres sumamente estrecho Shirahama… no Kenichi-kun- el rubio tapó la boca del castaño evitando que se escuchara su grito cuando comenzó a envestirlo frenéticamente- deja de negarlo sé que te gusta lo que te hago.-Continuo envistiendo al chico al tiempo que sujetaba el miembro del otro y comenzaba a masturbarlo.

-Por favor detente- suplico mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus castaños ojos- Kanou Shou- murmuro cuando su miembro comenzaba a responder a las caricias que le daba el otro. Apretó fuertemente sus puños al sentirse completamente confundido.

Se suponía que el rubio que en ese momento lo estaba violando, porque eso era lo que pasaba, estaba interesado en Miu al igual que él; entonces ¿por qué le hacía eso? y más aún ¿porque su cuerpo respondía a cada una de las caricias del otro chico? La cuales comenzaban a gustarle. Un gemido proveniente de su garganta al mismo tiempo que el otro soltaba un gruñido lograron avergonzarlo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. Soltó un ligero grito cuando Kanou lo cambiaba de posición y al fin ambos estaban frente a frente.

Desvió su mirada al encontrarse con la del otro era intensa y llena de emociones, se sintió avergonzado; el alumno de Yami demostraba que lo que hacía en ese instante era porque quería estar con él.

-Deja de pensar y limítate a disfrutarlo…-el rubio sonrió al ver como el otro le hacía caso a pesar de aun negarse a mirarlo, sin más aumento el ritmo tanto de sus envestidas como de su mano logrando que el otro se entregara al placer que le estaba dando.

* * *

Abrió de golpe sus ojos encontrándose en la habitación del hotel que le habían otorgado como participante del DDD, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al encontrarse vestido.

-_"¿Un sueño?"-_ se levantó al escuchar como tocaban en su puerta cayendo al momento por un dolor proveniente de su cadera.

-¡Kenichi-san!- el grito de la rubia le taladro su cabeza provocándole migraña, se incorporó con esfuerzo solo para sacar a la chica del lugar y acto seguido dirigirse al baño, al estar al espejo noto ciertas marcas que cubrían todo su pecho.

-En verdad paso…

* * *

Recogió la parte del arete que aún se encontraba en el suelo apretándolo fuertemente con su mano, jurando en silencio que se volvería más fuerte para evitar que alguien preciado para él perdiera la vida por protegerlo. Además que no cometería el mismo error dos veces, no volvería aceptar sus sentimientos por su persona amada cuando esta ya no estuviera. Y el recuerdo de Kanou Shou y esa única noche que compartieron lo acompañaría el resto de su vida.

_**Fin de la 1ra. historia corta.**_

**Continuara...**

Bien si es que alguno de los lectores que leen mis otras historias leen esto, van a decir que deberia apurarme a actualizar, pero no podia sacarme la idea de la cabeza y sin mas queria compartir estos desvarios de mi loca cabecita.

Ademas de que desde hace mucho queria subir algo sobre anime/manga y no pude resistir. Este fic no va a tener actualizaciones seguidas, todo dependera de la aceptación que tenga la historia. Me gustaria saber con quien quieren ver emparejado con Kenichi-kun^^ y si lo quieren tierno o lo quieren Hard yaoi. El siguiente capitulo va a ser con Ryuto. Creo que este capitulo con Kanou Shou quedo raro como que deberia aclarar muchas cosas pero asi salio.

Espero que alguien lea esto y se apiade de mi y deje comentario de lo que le parecio la historia. Nos vemos, cuidense y Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo adelantados en caso de que no actualice pronto.

Bye-bi.


End file.
